A Very Festive Account
by Roxie Starcutter
Summary: Yuffies POV. One Christmas Yuffie spends with her friends '“Merry Christmas Yuffie” His words seemed meaningless, but that didn’t matter. Because that was when we kissed.' Rated T 'cause Cid's in it


**A/N: Yay :) My First real Reffie! AND My first christmas fic, to celebrate that it's christmas soon :D I spent ages on this so no flames please but as always, reviews are welcome. **

_Disclaimer: MESSAGE ALERT! MESSAGE ALERT! I OWN NOTHING! SQUARE OWNS EVERYTHING! BOW DOWN TO THEM! ... ahem Characters and items are property of square yadda yadda._

"Merry Christmas Yuffie" His words seemed meaningless, but that didn't matter. Because that was when we kissed.

It wasn't a drunken kiss either, it wasn't perverted or rushed or just a fling. It was a kiss, and he meant that. He meant to kiss me. The stupid Ninja Brat from Wutai, not big boobs Tifa, not amazingly beautiful Elena, but me.

We'd all sat around in Tifa's living room, everybody else opening the odd present, and Tifa would scoop up the paper before it hit the carpet. Me and Marlene however had dived under the Christmas tree and were rapidly tearing off the paper on our beautifully wrapped gifts. When we'd finished, I had dragged my items upstairs and began getting ready.

Tifa had taken me shopping a couple of weeks before and had insisted I wore a dress, despite the disgusted looks she had received. I'd picked out a long floor length Teal gown, with beautifully detailed sparkling straps, like tiny diamonds. I had also picked a pair of shoes, silver kitten heels with cute bows tied into the material of the shoe. It had cost Tifa a fortune but she didn't seem to care.

I had looked at that dress for several minutes that day, before even putting it on. I also spent a good hour carefully twisting my hair into neat ringlets, before carefully gripping the front pieces off my face. I had even made the effort with natural looking makeup. Only using colour on my eyes, to compliment my dress.

And then I'd proceeded down the stairs, only to be met by Cloud, who had dressed in a smart shirt, purple tie and suit. To say he looked handsome would definitely be an understatement. And I remember, clearly what he'd said to me.

"You look beautiful Yuffie" and he flashed me a rare grin, before turning towards the kitchen. Only to be met by Tifa, who was wearing a Purple evening dress, her hair tied, impeccably in bun, outlined by a plait. Her makeup was subtle but her winged eye detail made her red wine eyes even more stunning. She quickly linked Clouds arm before smiling at me, her eyes began welling up.

"What's wrong?" I'd asked her with slight worry in my voice.

"Nothing, you just look amazing." She'd reassured me before turning to the mirror to prevent her eyelashes from running down her face.

When everyone was ready, we'd all boarded the Highwind, specially decorated, with blue baubles, tinsel and fairy lights, of course, Cid had protested.

"I'm not having' my ship look like Santa's friggin' grotto!" He'd told Shera several times, I don't think anybody had realised he wasn't joking. The ship had landed, to allow four more guests onto the ship.

The first man was bald and wore a black suit, as usual, except his shades were no longer present on his face. The second had matching attire to the first, except his hair had been tied neatly back off his face, with a small black hair band. The third, usually scruffy male, seemed to have made an effort. His long unruly garnet locks were as usual pulled into a ponytail at the back and his short spikes were perfect as usual however, he was wearing a black suit, buttoned up, with a teal tie – the perfect match of my dress, coincidence? I think not. I turned and shot Tifa a look. She must've got my drift because she mouthed 'I just had to!' I resumed my gaze from before. The fourth person to enter the room was a female and instead of sporting her usual boring trouser suit, she wore a stunning knee length red cocktail dress, with matching stilettos, making her gain at least three inches. Her hair was longer than usual, but perfectly matched in colour. Her waist length blonde locks turned quite a few heads.

I began walking towards the Red head, grinning as he went. I greeted him and began rooting through my handbag, I handed him a small present. Immaculately wrapped in silver tissue paper – by Tifa. He grinned and unwrapped it. His eyes gleamed at the mastered materia in the box.

"Yuffie, is this..?" I grinned

"Odin… I mastered it quite a while ago and figured you could use it." I smiled.

"Thanks Yuffs!" he grinned, pulling me into a warm hug. When we had managed to untangle ourselves, he pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and handed it to me. I smiled at his gesture and opened out my hand. When the box was firmly in my grasp, I opened it very carefully. A beautiful silver ornate Necklace lay there, sparkling. It must've cost him easily three hundred gill. He pulled the necklace from the box and fastened it around my kneck, touching the pendant, which was hanging just above my chest with his index finger. I said nothing, Thank you was simply not enough.

He pulled me close, into a softer embrace this time though. I snuggled into him, grinning like a child. When he had finished, he took my hand and led me towards the area marked as a dance floor. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he took my waist with his, our hands clasped on the other side. I eventually rested my head on his chest and let him lead me around. He twirled me around. I caught a glimpse of Tifa, dancing with Cloud, she winked at me, causing me to giggle. When the slow melody came to a halt, he lowered me down, like something from a film.

He whispered into my kneck

"Merry Christmas Yuffie" I stared into his beautiful eyes and I traced the lines of the scars below them with my thumb. His face edged closer to mine, I closed my eyes and felt him warm lips brushing against mine.

Merry Christmas indeed.

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews please, think of it as a christmas present. :D**

**Also, Pm me if you want me to read/review a story and I should get round to it :D**


End file.
